2013.12.28 - A Long Time Overdue
Central Park in the winter. It's warm, breaking the 50'F mark, which makes winter games in the city even more enjoyable. Tourists are still flocking to the city for New Years, which makes the sights just that much more crowded, but the festive spirit is still in full swing. There are many, many people on one particular ice skating pond, almost too many for anyone to do much more than the 'one, two, push and glide' maneuver. But, there is one in the throng that seems to do so effortlessly, without jostling those beginners. It actually looks graceful, what with blue, spade-tipped tail (as well as knitted yellow scarf) billowing out behind him as he moves, and as he corners, Kurt Wagner spins once, twice before pushing off once again down the long end. Back in the city for only a few hours, and Fern is already compelled to get out into Central Park for the fresh air and sunshine while it's mild again. It's been a busy time for her, full of surprises, and there's a lot on her mind as she makes her way through the crowds. The coat she wears is new, wool houndstooth, well fitted, and it swings, unbuttoned, as she skirts the throng on the skating pond. Generally, she looks better dressed than she did several months ago, due to her actually making a steady income presently. For however long it lasts. Still, she favors her brightly colored tights paired with swishy skirts, and the black boots are the same. Her eyes scan the crowd, not really looking for anyone, and with the people so tightly packed onto the ice (like a can of sardines, she muses) the flash of yellow scarf catches her eye for a moment, but it's owner is lost, despite his distinct blueness. Even the Amazing NightCrawler can get lost in a crowd, if it's dense enough. Round and round Kurt goes, getting more than a few stares as he does so, but there is also the adventurous young child who reaches out to grab the tail to get pulled along. The moment he feels the pressure there, the fuzzy-blue ice skater slows a little and is so very careful with his passenger. It doesn't take long for him to work out how good said passenger is, mind, and the moment he realizes that it's okay, he flings his tail forward of him and *wheeeee!* the child goes 'flying' forward with a laugh rising in the air. All ice skating, however, must end with a hot chocolate, and Kurt's is no different. But how he chooses to exit the rink? It can only be him. BAMF! Suddenly, he's no longer where he was, center ice, and he reappears by the hot chocolate cart, yellow scarf and all! As for Fern? How can he possibly imagine in a city of millions that the not-so-familiarly dressed former waitress would be here at this very moment? It's the sound that catches Fern's attention as she continues past the rink. Her steps falter at once as she looks around, not sure at first where it came from since she'd retreated back into her thoughts. She does a full turn, to the irritation of several others walking along the path, before she finally sees that flash of yellow, waving like a banner from the neck of the blue elf. Her last news of him had been that he had been involved in... something, but her worry had been eased with news that things were under control. She stares for a moment, torn by indecision, but when she realizes that she's actually afraid to approach him she takes the bull by the horns. The young woman squares her shoulders, adjusting the strap of the bag that crosses her body, and weaves through the people on a direct path for that hot chocolate cart. When she's near enough to not have to scream, she calls, "Kurt!", closing the distance quickly. Oh, there's been a whole lot of 'somethings' since the last time they'd seen each other. Mothers, mercenaries, daughters, Master of Magnetism, Genosha... being treated both like a Prince and a pariah... and the icing on the cake was being the purveyor of pestilence and contagion. But not one of those thoughts rise as Kurt gains his spot in line for the hot cocoa. To hear his name called out, however, brings featureless yellow eyes around, and he does search the crowd for where that familiar-sounding voice could be coming from. And there, emerging from the masses is a form and figure that he hasn't seen in... quite some time. His expression is confused for a moment, but that is fleeting as a smile begins to appear- though not quite showing fangs. Leaving his spot in line in preference to approaching, he acknowledges the hail with one of his own, "Fern! Fröhliche Weihnachten!" Fern hesitates, letting a jogger pass by before moving on again, and she stops short a few feet from Kurt. Her own smile is tentative, not lighting up eyes that quickly scan the long lost mutant. Now that she's face to face with him, she doesn't have any idea what to say. "I just... wanted to know how you are.." she blurts out, bare fingers wrapping about the bag strap, giving her hands somewhere to light. The tail lowers, and seems to almost wrap about his ankle as Kurt cocks his head sideways in curiosity of his own. He is away from his goal, that hot chocolate, but that's okay. A couple of dollars get to stay in his pocket for a couple of minutes more. The question, formed in not quite a question gains something of a more lopsided if not a little winsome smile. "I am alive." It's not a statement that he gives flippantly, nor as a brush-off. It really isn't. Where there is life, there is hope. "Und du? You are looking--" and putting out a three fingered hand in gentle gesture, "-- well." Fern's head ducks once, in a nod, and she says softly, "I'm glad that you are." From what little she'd heard, that had not been the assured outcome of his stint as Typhoid Mary, but it's a relief that it's how events unfolded. His inquiry in return has her hands releasing their hold of her bag, flapping out, arms outstretched as if in display. "Same old, same old," she responds as her hands drop to her sides. "I've just gotten back from a few days at home. It was nice to have time with my family." Fern's head tilt, as she ventures, "Are you having good holidays?" It is true. There was nothing assured in the outcome there, and the fact that a 'cure' for that genetic modification happened is considered a blessing by him. He's still blue. Still fuzzy. Still bamfing. "You hardly look 'same old'," comes softly, chastizingly. "New coat, und you don't work at the restaurant anymore." Kurt perks a little, but there's a flicker of uncertainty even as he asks, "New roles?" He didn't notice her name in lights, but then again he hasn't been paying too much attention to it. No real time. The news that she'd gotten home, however, is given a full smile in return. "Gut.. I'm glad. This city is rough on the soul in the winter. Grey und grey doesn't make for bright, unless you look hard for it. Your first time back, then? Or..." When the question is put to him, the fuzzy blue elf shrugs and steps forward to close that awkward distance, and he gestures towards the cocoa vendor, "Buy you a cup?" comes before, "I am spending more und more time with family, actually. As strange as my family may be, it is what I was given..." A daughter that is almost his age from another dimension, a sociopathic mother, and a foster sister that also doubles as a best friend. The irrepressible smile creeps back, and his tones are light, "So, I make the best of it. It does make the holidays interesting, however." The thought of friends that she might be missing out on seeing because she's not at the restaurant any more erases Fern's weak smile, but only for a moment. She's sure in the knowledge that any who stop by will still be treated special by Anita, especially the particularly memorable ones like Kurt. "I took a job with a friend," she offers, adding with wry humor, "I got used to eating regularly. And he lets me still go for auditions." There's a bare hesitation before she confides something she's kept mostly to herself. "I'm supposed to be doing a couple weeks filming for a movie in January or February. It's a big dinosaur thing." She's still got fears that it'll fall through somehow, another chance for a break will get away, which is why she hasn't been talking a lot about it. The offer for a drink is answered before she goes on, "That'd be nice, thanks." She moves toward the cart, "I got home at Thanksgiving, too, my boss took me. So it's been really nice getting to see them so much, after months away." His own comments on family bring a soft huff of breath from her, a crooked smile. "We don't get to pick our families. That's why we get friends." Still, she did better than most in the family lottery. "Eating regularly is something that is desired, ja," Kurt chuckles, and as he waits his turn, his back is turned to the vendor. The news regarding her new job and the kindness of her boss/friend gains a smile, but the news regarding a part in a movie? "Congratulations, liebchen!" Force of habit! "A dinosaur movie? I will wait then, or perhaps you can text me when you are filming, und I'll stick myself to the side of a building, out of the way?" Please? "I swear. Not even the tip of my tail will be seen," and with that, he makes an 'x' across his heart. Now, it's his turn, and Kurt digs into his pocket to pull out a couple of singles mashed in there. "Nein, we don't. Und so we do make do with what we have. Friends that are made are deliberately chosen, however." He looks back at the vendor and asks, "Can you put a couple more marshmallows in, bitte? Und some milk so it's not too-- ja.. danke.." Once they're made, Kurt takes hold of the two and hands one over before his is held up, "A toast to the girl that 'made it' in New York?" The enthusiastic response to her news (or maybe it's the return of an endearment that she's not heard in months) brings Fern's smile up to full wattage for the first time in this reunion. "I'll text you so you can come by. I'll be doing some on a soundstage in Los Angeles, and my agent said there's some talk that I'll be needed for location scenes in Hawaii. That would be exciting." Since the most she's ever traveled was when she was taken from the country against her will, this prospect is much more enticing. She accepts the offered cup, and the toast brings a soft laugh. "Well, I wouldn't put the cart before the horse, but..." Her paper cup is lifted, to 'clink' with Kurt's. "And to friends," she adds softly before taking a sip. Which leads her into something that was on her mind as soon as she saw the blue was indeed Kurt. "Kurt," she says hesitantly. "Warren misses you." He never said she couldn't mention it if she ever saw their lost friend again. "To friends." The paper cup *tink* gains a more toothy grin, fangs and all, but rather than the usual 'gulp' to seal such a thing, a tentative blow across the top and a sip is taken. No less a sealing, but who wants a hot cocoa burn? "Ja, please. Und.. sound stage in LA? You will be rubbing elbows with the stars." And Hawaii! The next sip is taken with a little less care and a touch more abandon, and gesturing towards the walk, Kurt's expression takes something of a more solemn look. "Ja. We spoke at a Christmas event. I was working a table for police charities, of all things. Und he was there as himself." Handing out checks each year. "I used to do such events with him. We used to keep each other out of trouble." He chuffs a soft laugh before he nods. "I think we left it at 'I'll text you'." And, of course, one of the things he was told in that brief exchange was that Fern'd left him. "We're supposed to get together soon." Fern falls into step with Kurt, walking without hurry, and the pensive pinch eases off her face once more, even venturing back into a smile as the news is relayed. There's even relief in her eyes, and she nods, "Good, I'm very glad of that." It's clear that she feels no animosity toward Warren; she does care for him, but she couldn't create a spark that wasn't there. And she'd tried. "He seemed convinced that none of his friends care about him, so it's good that you're back in touch." She doesn't ask how Warren was. While they'd seemed to part on good terms at the time, she doesn't want to know if it's now become her dumping him again so that he can wallow in self-pity. "And he was very concerned about you, when he heard you were in trouble." "That is so very Warren. It wouldn't matter if the entire... group of us would surround his bed when he lay ill, he'd still swear that no one liked him." There's absolutely no animosity there. If anything, it's so very Kurt in its patience. "He is who he is, liebchen. I have tried to be a friend, to include him und then shield him from other things. Both had gone awry," is added, a hint of a wry smile rising. "What is the phrase, 'A day late..'?" Still, Kurt nods at the information, and a soft chuckle sounds, "I know. Und he didn't have to tell me. I have known him long enough to understand." But sometimes, even he is prone to weakness and human nature. "I'm just glad no one tried to kill me." ".. And a dollar short," Fern chimes in softly, to complete the phrase. "He's just..." 'Self-defeating' are the words on the tip of her tongue, but she holds them back, offering instead, "Warren." She falls silent for the next few steps, frowning as she always seems to do when she thinks of Warren any more. It always leads to wondering if she could have done more, if he could have, and she can't keep walking that path. Kurt's last words turn Fern's head, eyes settling on the once so familiar blueness. "I'm glad no one tried to kill you, either, Doodle." It's a nickname she hasn't uttered since the last time she used it on Kurt and it feels foreign and awkward on her tongue. She looks away quickly, tilting her head up to look at the sky, almost basking in a ray of sunlight for a moment. "Next year has to be better," she states with forced confidence. "It's something that we all know." Warren being... Warren. "Just like I am always me. More or less. Fuzzy, that is." Mind, if those thoughts were actually spoken, Kurt would have agreed with her. No one can -make- another happy. Ever. It's been some time since Kurt's heard that particular nickname. She's the only one who'd ever call him that, as it was she that gave him that name. Nodding his head slowly, he puts his free hand in a pocket of his jacket. "Well, they could have killed me. Put me down as a menace. I did cause some.. problems." And that weighs heavily upon his soul. But, that's something for another day, another time... and between him and a priest. (Should he ever gain the courage to enter a church again.) "Und by all rights, they should have." Kurt is at peace with that part, at least. Taking a deep breath to dispel such thoughts, the elf takes a step only to take one more and walk backwards to continue talking. "Und where will your New Years be spent?" Fern's eyes darken for a moment as she allows, "Could have, yes, they could have. Should have?" Her tone reveals her disagreement with that sentiment without having to put it into more than a derisive huff of breath. She doesn't know the story, the details, and likely never will, but she still has faith in her friend. She's only too happy to let the conversation turn, she doesn't want to argue a point, even an important one, on their first meeting after so long. "I don't know," she admits, pausing for a sip of the rapidly cooling chocolate. "I started seeing someone on Christmas Day, but we haven't made any plans. He's been out of the country with his father for the holidays." She bats the question back easily, "And you? Will you be riding the ball in Times Square?" It's a gentle tease, more like the banter they used to share but not quite there. "Ooooh," Kurt begins, more than happy to let the thought of Pestilence go. He's still walking backwards to her forwards, and makes it look effortless. "Are you?" It's on the tip of his tongue to ask more, but he backs off. It's a delicate dance. It really is. The elf is an actor in his own right, even if it was only teaching drama, and he fashions an expression first of disbelief that she'd have known.. followed by denial that makes it to his lips, "I would never..." There's a quirk to his smile, however, that he really won't, but it is an idea to truly be considered. "I think I'd better not tell my daughter, or she'd want to do so too." Too? Oops? A light blush touches Fern's cheeks, and she nods. "He's very nice. I feel like things are alright for the first time since..." She falters, not wanting to bring up the little 'vacation' she had early in the year that Kurt was instrumental in seeing she returned from. "In a long time." The humor at the blue elf's denial of planned mischief is lost almost immediately to surprise. "Daughter?" "Good. I hope he is good to you." Kurt's tones are soft, and he sounds genuine. Though now, it's not as if Talia is some sort of embarrassment. It's just.. the life of a mutant, it seems? Nothing is ever straightforward, and each day seems to bring something new. "Ja. I have a daughter. From a different dimension.. und she's... 23. I think. Looks like me. Blue, fuzzy. Tail. Goes 'foomp' instead of 'bamf' but I blame her mother for that." Kurt smiles at the thought of her. "Her name is Talia. TJ." Although she manages to keep walking, if Fern were to bump into anything at this moment she'd probably topple over like a tipped cow. She never did quite understand the whole dimension thing, but she doesn't really understand 'Gods' either, so. "Wow. Great. Uh... congratulations?" Seems that it was a very busy year for the blue guy. Kurt is ready to steady the unsteady, and he continues to walk backwards to her forwards. "Danke.. but she's not 'mine', mine. Just.. genetically mine. Sort of. I raised her, but it wasn't me, me. It was another dimension me. Another timeline me. I don't know. When I bamfed when I shouldn't have, or I didn't when I should have?" Yeah, that helps, elf... "It's strange, hearing someone call me 'dad'." And when it comes out of the mouth of a 23 year old? Very strange! His voice lowers and there's a smile that creeps across his face again. "I suppose it's easier in little bites, such news, rather than all at once. So... we meet for cocoa again next week, und I will fill you in slowly, und you can do the same?" Yes, the explanation pretty much helps Fern's comprehension not a bit, but it's sweet of him to try. "Huh." Clearly no one at home on this one. The suggestion they talk again soon is another surprise, but one that is readily agreed to. "My treat next time," Fern says. "You still have my number?" He's still in her phone, whether the number is the same or not, but she doesn't expect to still be in his. "I can send you a text," is offered even as she reaches to pull her bag around so she can get her phone out. "Ja, I do... I think." Kurt takes his cell out, and flips it around, stopping his backwards momentum as he does. His tail swings around to hold his cocoa while doing this without a thought of how it may appear. Finding her entry, the fuzzy elf holds the phone out to show her, and with brows raised, "This?" Just in case. "Und.. I'll treat again. Just send a text, or I will, und we will meet." He takes a deep breath, and lets it go slowly, deliberately. "I should go. I told Talia I'd meet her for pizza. We've been doing take-out so much? Pizza seemed better." Fern leans forward, peering at the phone display, before she smiles and nods. "That's me. And no you won't. Don't argue with me." She settles her bag at her hip again, nodding to Kurt's words. "I'm glad I got to see you, Kurt. Thank you for the hot chocolate." For a second she almost steps forward, but seems to think better of it. "Enjoy your pizza and we'll talk soon." "Perfect!" Kurt buries the phone back in his jacket and retakes his cup from his tail in an easy, natural motion. "Und, okay. You do know this means war, though, right?" Now, Kurt is grinning at the declaration. "It is good to see you too, liebchen. Next week." It's only a step, two, three at the most before the teleporter does what he pretty much does best... *BAMF!* Category:Log